The present invention relates to a vacuum suction control mechanism apparatus, a film bonding apparatus comprising a vacuum suction control mechanism apparatus, and a display apparatus manufactured by a film bonding method.
A display apparatus using liquid crystal or the like is formed by filling liquid crystal or the like between a pair of substrates such as glasses comprising electrodes for display and bonding a polarization film on a surface of one of the substrates.
Apparatuses for bonding a film on a substrate comprise various types of structures. Some apparatuses use a bonding unit (bonding head) comprising suction holes formed in a surface thereof as shown in Patent Document 1.
Specifically, as described at paragraph [0028] of Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2001-42315 (Patent Document 1), a suction surface of a film support 22, which comprises a curved shape, is formed by a plate comprising a plurality of suction holes defined therein. Suction valves are connected to the suction holes.
As described at paragraph [0037], the film support 22 is rotated and moved toward a supply device A, which supplies a film. The suction valves are switched so as to exhaust air through the suction holes, thereby attracting the film.
After the attraction of the film, the film support 22 is rotated and moved above a substrate (liquid crystal panel). Then the film is bonded to the substrate.
Thereafter, the suction valves are switched so as to supply air, thereby releasing the suction. Thus, the film support 22 is separated from the substrate.
Furthermore, as described at paragraph [0046], air is blown to the film at the time of the bonding in order to prevent a positional deviation when the film is bonded to the substrate.